Thin electrical resistance elements of the class to which the present invention pertains, either as being used as ignitors, sensing elements or for other purposes, may consist of an e.g. hair-pin shaped, omega shaped or helicoidal rather thin resistance wire of the material which is sold under the registered trade mark "KANTHAL SUPER" and which essentially consists of molybdenum disilicide, MoSi.sub.2. The ends of the resistance wire are provided with electrode portions which have a greater cross-sectional area than that of the resistance wire and consist of a suitable material, such as aluminum, for instance. The electrode portions are connected to the ends of the resistance wire by brazing which operation is time consuming and elaborate to carry out. Further, residues of the flux agent and oxidation products from the brazing agent may lead to such strong attacks on the resistance wire by corrosion that ruptures occur.